1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to pistons and piston rings therefor.
2. Related Art
Engine manufacturers are encountering increasing demands to improve engine efficiencies and performance, including, but not limited to, improving fuel economy, improving fuel combustion, reducing oil consumption, increasing the exhaust temperature for subsequent use of the heat within the vehicle, increasing compression loads within the cylinder bores, decreasing weight and making engines more compact. Accordingly, it is desirable to increase the temperature and compression loads within the combustion chamber of the engine. However, by increasing the temperature and compression loads within the combustion chamber, the wear and physical demands on the piston are increased, thereby reducing its potential useful life. A particular area of concern is with the excessive heat buildup and associated wear within the piston ring region of the piston.
A piston including a piston ring constructed in accordance with this invention is able to withstand the excessive heat generated in modern high performance engines, as will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure and viewing the drawings herein.